The present application relates to indicator devices for use with explosion-proof enclosures containing critical equipment. Under some circumstances, enclosed equipment may be damaged when subject to internal explosions, thus rendering the equipment faulty. Currently, there are no devices or methods of alerting a user that an internal explosion has occurred in equipment already equipped to withstand high pressures. As a result, in some instances, the equipment may continue to operate without maintenance under unsafe or faulty conditions and lead to further damage to the internal equipment, as well as damage to any downstream equipment connected to the internal equipment.